


Not with a whimper but a bang

by Demonwomb



Series: The Lives of Helen [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blasphemy, Demon Sex, F/M, Knotting, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwomb/pseuds/Demonwomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A decade later Helen is finally ready to become a real goddess. Which probably involves fucking the devil and starting the apocalypse. Yay! (warning: more blasphemy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not with a whimper but a bang

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  (art by Luis Royo)

I woke up with Lycaon's knot buried deep inside me. His heavy body still covered me from behind, his hot breath prickling against my neck. I licked my lips and still tasted the dry seed on my face. It was in my hair and on my skin too and I faintly remembered Dasos and Minos filling my other holes. They were gone now but Lycaon couldn't and he enjoyed being locked to me just as much as I did. When I moved a little I felt the drag of his knot and closed my eyes in pleasure, mouth hanging open to let out a small gasp. Lycaon started to growl when he noticed and gripped me tighter with his clawed hands, keeping me still. I giggled at him and buried my face in my pillow again.

 

The last few years had been a bit of a blur. There rarely had been a time when I wasn't pregnant. Like a broodmother I stayed in a cabin in the forest because being in the city made me an easy target and I needed to be close to my lovers again.

 

It was like the birth of Vine had made me even more fertile, more... heated. I couldn't sleep without a cock between my legs anymore and on one day I even managed to exhaust Minos. Clearly a miracle.

 

But Vine still crawled into my bed sometimes, with his siblings, Horik was growing just as quick as Castor and Pollux but he had remained human like, only his horns were growing larger. Vine was like a child in a young man's body, his flesh was craving me but his mind didn't really understand. So he was still nursing at my breasts, even though he didn't need to, sucking out the milk while rubbing himself between my legs. He saw the future and more of his brothers, so I let my lovers breed me night and day until I fell asleep while they still fucked me and woke up with dried sperm on my thighs. 3 more litters I had given birth to, each time more pups, so now there was a pack of 20 wolfs roaming the woods, with Castor and Pollux as their leaders. I loved them dearly.

 

It had taken some time until Dasos had breeded me successfully. 3 sons I had given to him and 5 more to Minos, who tried to show more interest to them even though it was Horik who wanted his father's attention but didn't get it. Horik took more care of his brothers anyway, so all Minos had to do was to hold them sometimes. Minos wasn't made to be in a pack, he had always been a loner. But he stayed for me. He didn't love me, it was more of a primal need, and as long as I was able to bear children he would stay. Sometimes even I was curious when I would reach my limit but that moment didn't come. My body didn't change.

 

The only one who rarely visited me was Belial. He only came once to see Vine, but that wasn't too long. One night I had been so desperate I begged him to fuck me again but he denied me, said that he couldn't do it again, that I was only meant to carry one of his children not more. I had been angry at him for that and visited our son afterwards, climbing into his bed and riding him until I had drained him of all his seed. I hadn't thought that it would catch, that he could breed me but he could. What I and my demon child produced though were only spirits, dark spirits without a shell, who left me like smoke and brought lust into the city. I was amused when I had started to read the local newspaper and it was full of articles about sexual murder and collective spreading in buildings, cinemas, theatres... So close to the heart of christiniaty it truly was a scandal.

 

Almost a decade had passed since I met Belial and there was a cult of Helen spreading. First through the internet and then it got so close I felt people gathering to honor me. It was the sweetest drug of all. I was intrigued and tempted to watch a meeting but Dasos thought it might not be a good idea, not yet, and Vada agreed. So I waited.

 

When I felt Lycaon's knot soften he slowly pulled outside and made me moan in the process. He gently bit my neck and then left with a small growl. My legs and arms ached as I moved but it was a good ache and when I got up I just grabbed a towel and left the cabin naked. I walked over to the small river with flowing water. The water only reached my thighs but it was enough to rub off the dry seed and wash my hair until it was golden again. I hummed a little melody and guided the water over my swollen breasts and my back, closing my eyes while I was doing it.

 

They only snapped open again when I heard something big stepping into the water. It was Minos, watching me carefully. I smiled at him.

 

"There you are... You didn't stay last night."

 

"Neither did the goat,” he said. "Your house is small."

  
I sighed and rubbed my hands across my arms. "That is true. I was scared you'd wreck the wall."

 

"We thought the wolf would be enough. He couldn't leave... And now you clean yourself? Don't you have the mortal for that?”

 

A small laugh left my lips “I could. But sometimes I want to feel myself."

 

Minos grunted and watched me more curiously now. He stepped closer until his cock was on the same height as my face, but it was only half hard and before I could make a move he grabbed me with both hands

 

"I can still help you with that," he rumbled and lifted me up until he could push his face between my legs. I yelped when I felt his rough tongue against my clit.

 

"Oh," I moaned and tried to rest my feet on his shoulders to be a bit more steady. Then I grabbed each of his horns with one hand so he could shove his hands behind my back and hold me steady. "Oh yes."

 

His tongue was long and thick, like a human dick and just like that he pushed it inside of me, in and out, like he was feasting on my fluids, trying to eat me out until I was dry and clean again. But I just got wetter and wetter, with his quick tongue and his pierced snout pressing against my clit, rubbing it so deliciously. I was pulling at his horns, dragging him closer while I threw back my head and screamed out in pleasure.

 

Everytime he grunted and growled the rumble shot right through my body and made my eyes roll back. After a while he lay me down to the grund, his snout still between my legs and his hands keeping them apart. He twisted his tongue, shoved it in deeper and pressed his head against my folds so hard his horns were digging into the ground, right next to both sides of my waist. It was like being trapped in a cage, my fingers were pulling out the grass and whenever I opened my eyes I noticed some of my children creeping in the bushes, watching us.

 

By the time I came my body was covered in sweat and shivering from the pleasure. I was still catching my breath when Minos stood up and grabbed his large cock, stroking it quickly and hard, until he poured his seed all over me, my breasts and neck and face. I licked my lips and he still tasted delicious. He was growling my name and only when he spent his last drop he bent down to lick and kiss my cheek.

 

"We remain at your side. Whatever the outcome."

  
Whatever that meant I did not know. Minos had been kind of broody lately but I thought it was because of the amount of children who wanted to get close to him. He always was annoyed by that. Slowly I got up and wiggled back into the water to wash myself... again. When I felt fresh and clean again I put on some normal looking clothes and decided to go to the city again. I haven't been there since I had given birth to Vine and maybe I could check up on some developments. Maybe my senses would be working stronger there. Maybe I could feel the presence of the cult of Helen stronger.

 

"Will you take us with you? We haven't seen the city ever."

 

Horik was hovering over the door with Vine clinging to his arm. Both had the bodies of young adults by now and Horik was definitely just as grown in his head.

 

"The City? Why would you want to go?"

 

"I need to see people," Vine simply said. "I need to see them before they perish."

 

"Hmmm," I hummed and fixed my hair in the small mirror standing on the night table. "I see... and you Horik? Looking out for your baby brother?"

 

Horik shrugged and rubbed his horns through the hat he was wearing. "yeah, sure..."

 

I turned to look at them both and smiled. "Suit up. I'll show you Rome."

 

It was a late afternoon when we walked over the Piazza Navona, Vine was staring into the setting sun with some sun glasses on to hide his demonic eyes. Both didn't say a lot but whenever they saw water or balloons in the sky they were acting like children. It was lovely.

 

I was sitting in one of the cafés, drinking a coffee and watching Horik and Vine messing with the nearby fountain while I tried to sense the area. I could definitely feel... something. Like a small candles in a dark cave. Not enough to light the floor but you could see it was there.

 

It was nice to feel but also a little frustrating because it was not enough to find them either. But after a while I felt also something different. Something older and much more familiar. I gasped and almost broke the cup with my bare hand. If what I felt was true then I must be closer to my goal than I thought.

 

I took my sons and followed the presence that I felt until we entered one of Rome's museums. I followed the presence into a room with less people. Only a woman with dark skin and red hair was standing in front of a statue, her clothes seemed a bit dated but not unfitting. I grabbed the shoulders of my sons to protect them but also to steady myself.

 

"It's sad, you know. Back in the day the statues were colorful, like all their buildings and walls... now they're reduced to blankness and it makes me angry. The Greeks and Romans were no empty white sheets."

 

She turned around and even though she looked different I still recognized her. She was standing in front of a statue of herself.

 

"Aphrodite," I said and lifted my chin.

 

"Still using my name like you think we're alike, I see. I have watched you a long time, Helen. I remember hearing your cries after Troy fell, I heard your prayers and your begging until it stopped."

 

"Well... no one stays a beggar forever."

 

Aphrodite smiled and came closer, her freckles seemed to jump along her cheeks.

 

"My my, two pretty sons you got here...," she pulled the hat from Horik's head and moved a finger across his horn. He only frowned.

 

"This is not your place," Vine said with a frown of himself . I looked at him and slowly shook my head.

 

"And a mouth they have, just like you."

 

I pushed my sons aside when she stepped in front of me and put one hand around my neck, without pressure.

 

"You were supposed to suffer for eternity and I always made sure that this was the case. My curse was perfect... now you ruined it.”

 

I smirked at her a little and put my hands around her arm to pull it away from me. "You are as dated as your dress and you have no power anymore. Not here."

 

The goddess just laughed into my face. "You think so, Eléni, daugther of Zeus? Dionysus has perished, like all the other gods... but I and my sons remained. We are what this world still needs and wants. My power is greater than any of the new religions... I didn't think you'd forget that."

 

I stared at her for a long time, until I realised why she had come now. "You are here to kill me," I said. "You are actually here to kill me. Why? Why now... ? Oh, of course. Because I'm slowly taking your place aren't I? Maybe not the love-part but I'm sure Eros hates me with a burning passion. Son of love and war, the cruel and brutal and very physical side of you. But that's what I am now, right? Inspiring the people to lose themselves in a way that makes the new religions tremble in fear."

 

I pulled Vine closer to me again until he was between me and Aphrodite. I watched her when I took off my son's glasses, to let her look into his eyes.

 

"Can't you see, _your worship_? I'm the perfection of this plan, born out of the imperfection of two god's quarrel." I stroked Vine's arms and rubbed my cheek against his hair. "My children love me, they are devoted... and they will conquer this world with me, take it back from old forces like you... See, a long time ago I thought I was made for humans... but I'm really not. Because I'm not one of them, I never was... Paris knew, I think. I think he knew but he wanted me anyway. Old gods like you are made for humanity... I will just eat them up and devour them."

 

Aphrodite stared at me, a little pale in the face and she watched how I touched Vine, even in inappropriate places. I couldn't see his face but I knew he was grinning. He had the knowledge of thousands of years and he knew the past, present and future. As long as he grinned I wasn't concerned.

 

"There is a difference between being a goddess and a force," Aphrodite said and her voice didn't betray her of any feelings. "If you stay a force, you will die someday, because at some point there is nothing to... devour... anymore. Gods know that you have to let them grow before you harvest them. This way your demons and you will lose. You can't give anything. All you can do is take."

 

Was that the case? Was I destined to burn this world until nothing was left? It was true. If nothing was there, how should I keep surving? Ah, but the answer was still so easy. With a smile I squeezed Vine's shoulders and whispered something in his ear. He just nodded and I looked at Aphrodite.

 

"That is where you're wrong. You know I'm dangerous because the people start to believe in me. The cult of Helen is spreading and you gods of olympus started to believe it was better not to get involved with the humans anymore... That's why you stopped showing yourself. But that is also the reason why you're the only one left. I won't make that mistake."

 

The goddess just snorted in a not so handsome way. "So what are you going to do? Bring your world into their's?"

 

"Well... why not raise a little hell?"

 

I put a kiss on Vine's neck and he rushed forward, tackling Aphrodite to the ground and with an ear-splitting sound he cracked open her flesh and bones. Her screams would attract the people in the museum but I didn't care. I was done hiding.

 

"Be careful," I said a little bit louder to drown her screams. "I want her heart as a whole."

 

and with Horik and Vine by my side and Aphrodite's heart in my hands, I left the building. My skin felt on fire, like with Aphrodite gone my shackles were losened, my senses were heightened and I knew exactly where my followers were hiding. Nothing could stop me now.

 

I didn't care if humans were staring, I teared that heart apart with my teeth and swallowed it bit after bit until it was all inside of me. A satisfied sigh escaped my lips and I lead us to the cellars of an apartment complex. There was loud music and faint light coming from below and I followed it until we entered one of the bigger cellars, were a big group of men and girls were drinking and dancing half naked.

 

"No, no I tell you Emile, there was some ghost talking to me in my sleep, it's all real!" a guy screamed at another guy over the music and none of them didn't notice me at first. Vine and Horik remained at the door when I stepped in, making my way through the crowd until I reached their altar. A little statue of me was on top of it, looking nothing like me but I would change that with time. They offered flowers and candles and I had to smile at that a bit. They were too innocent. But now some of them started to pay attention to me. I was none of them of course and there was still blood smeared across my lips.

 

Finally a big guy with long hair and a beard turned off the music and walked over.

 

"Yo lady, this is no place for you, it's a private party and... what the fuck. Is that blood?"

 

"I see." I touched one of the candles of the altar. "But you know, I wanted to see it for myself. I'm a little bit disappointed. I expected orgies in my honor, not... this."

 

The man frowned at me. "What are you-"

 

"Helen!” a woman screamed and fell to her knees. Her gesture tingled on my skin and I licked some of the blood from my lips. The people started to murmur and I grinned in delight.

 

"Yes, that's me."

 

Some more fell to their knees and the man who just spoke to me got all red in the face. "I can't believe... how? Is this some joke?"

 

"Did you start this?" I asked.

 

"Yes but-"

 

"How did you know about me?"

 

"Well... we know there was a Helen of troy. And there was a rumour she was left in egypt. On the internet there were some groups starting to worship you... said spirits were talking to them and saying you would free this world from it's burden... Goddess of lust and fertility."

 

I closed my eyes and let their devotion rush through my veins. "Yes, good."

  
Suddenly the man was bending over and started to cough. When he didn't stop I opened my eyes again and saw how red in the face he had become. The others tried to help him but sooon his coughing turned into gagging and his eyes rolled up until they were white. I frowned at him when his skin started to transform. It turned darker and darker until it was pitch black. The other people started to gasp and whimper while their leader grew and changed into something bigger, something that ripped his clothes so he could spread a pair of leathery wings and had red glowing eyes.

 

The thing, it looked like a demon, no, like the devil on all those paitings of christian artists. The people started to back away while the creature crouched on my alter. It watched me while it drooled onto the floor, carefully folding and spreading his wings again.

 

 _This is it_ , a voice in my head whispered. _The morning star, Lucifer, had a voice once but it is long gone with his angelic parts. He's nothing but sin now._

 

He was just there, on my altar with an enormous cock between his legs that he was rubbing with his clawed hand to make it grow.

 

_You already bore a demon and now it's time to make you known in the world. What better way would it be than to break the seventh seal? To bring the apocalypse? Only your followers will be safe. The seventh seal, which will be broken when a human raises to godhood. Make them worship you one last time, to seal the victory._

 

"Ah." I looked at the people who were too frightened to move. "Don't be scared, my dear desciples. That is a nature you'll have to embrace."

 

I took off my dress, like I did a thousand times before and heard the devil making a pleased humming noise. This was the time now. This was my destiny. Breeding with the one being that could bring a new world. I was ready.

 

"Just give in."

 

I was climbing on my altar and on the devils lap, my hands holding on to his shoulders to pull myself up. He was warm, almost too hot and for the first time since my mortal life I felt nervous and my heart was pounding. I felt his energy and it was as strong as the one of the gods back then, when more people believed. People might doubt their one god sometimes but they never doubt the existence of evil, of the devil, and he fed on that.

 

I felt his hands grabbing me, kneading my ass and rubbing his hot flesh against my thigh. I was trembling and too scared to look into his eyes, but I didn't have to when he pressed his drooling mouth against my breasts, sucking and biting at them. I let my hands wander to his neck and moaned a little, growing more and more wet for him. His cock was like having it's own life, twitching and moving to find my entrance.

 

Then his hands, which were still holding my ass, lifted me up and spread my folds a little, before he pushed into me without a warning. I gasped at the feeling and the hotness that was shoving in deeper.

 

My fear was wiped away completely when he started to pound into me, hard and deep from beneath. It felt similar to getting fucked by Belial but so much better and so much hotter. The devil's cock was thick like a festering sore, throbbing as if it was having it's own heartbeat and stretching me in a sinful way that left me sore, everytime he pulled out. I groaned loudly at the drag of his cock, at his claws digging into my skin and his sharp teeth mouting at my tits, leaving them red.

 

"More,” I moaned and he started to fuck me slower but harder, making me bounce on his lap until my eyes rolled back and made me come. I was squirming and whimpering, begging loudly, though I didn't know for what. He fucked me through my orgasm that had come so quickly but didn't leave me satisfied.

 

"More,” I said again but he didn't move anymore, just chuckled with that demonic voice and stroked my back. "More, more!” I hissed again and when I looked over my back I realised why one orgasm wasn't enough, why everything felt that much more intense. The people who worshipped me and weren't too scared to run where naked on the floor, everyone tangled up and screaming, moaning in my name, loving and breeding each other. Vine and Horik watched them with a smile. It was almost too much.

 

I crawled up on the devil's lap, putting my feet, which were still in heels, onto the altar so I could move on his cock myself, lowering me down as far as I could while holding on to his shoulders. It was even better to fuck myself on him, riding him in the right angle that hit my sweet spot and making me come over and over again, with the devotion at my back.

 

But my orgasms weren't enough when I couldn't get his sperm. I wanted him to drain his balls inside of me, to make my belly swell, to make me feel like I was exploding from the inside.

 

"Oh _please_ ," I moaned with pleasure while his red eyes were staring into mine, no sign of any satisfaction, which I had never seen before. It was like he was challenging me, daring me to make him come, something no one ever did. He was testing me, if I was worthy to break the last seal. If I truly could be a goddess and make the christian religion kneel before me.

 

I was sweating by now, with blond locks of hair plastered to my cheeks, as another orgasm rolled over me and I saw a slight hint of a grin on his lips. He was mocking me. Showing me how he could make me come a thousand times until I was so exhausted that I would give up. He leaned back away from me, resting his hands slightly behind him so he could watch his cock entering me again.

 

No I wouldn't give up.

 

"I can imagine it," I panted and closed me eyes while I shoved down on him again. I never had been strong enough to push something past my cervix, to buldge my stomach, but others had. This time I couldn't rely on someone else though. I needed that strength. I slowed down a bit, relaxing, so I could swallow more of him. "How many women were really willing to mount you? You were... _ohh_... cursed... to walk this world alone. I know that feeling. And those who _did_ lie with you... Did they care about you? Your seed? Did they want _you_ or... or just some pleasure. Humanity doesn't know you. You're just an idea to them... a fallen angel." Everytime I pushed down on him I got a little further, I could feel it. "But you still have your wings, Ah! You just wanted love, didn't you?"

 

When I opened my eyes he was looking at me with his lips parted and I felt another orgasm building up inside of me.

 

"No,” I gasped and circled my hips a little, I could already feel him push against my cervix but not past it, I needed more time. "I won't come until you come. You derserve that, after all this time. Love... I ate the heart of the goddess of love, I'm... much more capable than before. The people love me, and they will love you too after I broke the seal."

 

I felt myself growing frustrated so I tried a more brutal pace, riding him harder and faster and I heard him groan a little. I was on the right path.

 

"Just a little more," I panted and pulled him closer to me, wrapping my arms around his neck until his mouth was close to mine. "Don't be afraid to come inside me, my womb is ready and I'm not afraid of you." Something ripped behind his red eyes when I said this and I smiled. Of course he didn't want to be feared. He wanted to be desired.

 

"I want you," was all I whispered before I pressed my lips on his, pushing my tongue into his chapped mouth and moaned at the sensation, the sharpness of his teeth. I fucked myself harder on him while my moans were swallowed by him and _finally_ I felt his huge cock slipping deeper until it hit the wall of my stomach and a low groal vibrated against my tongue. He wrapped his arms around me again and met my fucking with hard thrusts that made his thighs slap against mine.

 

I couldn't stop the orgasm from hitting me like a wrecking ball, but it was fine, because the devil wrapped his huge leathery wings around me and came with a growl. His seed was just as hot and so much, that I almost lost my consciousness. My head fell back, breaking apart from his lips in the process, and he was still coming when my orgasm faded away. It was like he wasn't putting his seed inside me but a whole being. Like a nephilim, something like Vine. I didn't mind when it stretched my belly and he kept holding me while I closed my eyes and felt the world ending.

**Author's Note:**

> THE END! but I have other stories planned. thank you for being here! <3
> 
> I'm also on [Tumblr](http://demonwomb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
